It is advantageous, when participating in various athletic activities, to have footwear that provides traction and stability. Accordingly, sole structures for articles of footwear have been developed with cleat members to provide traction on a variety of surfaces. In particular, articles of footwear with interchangeable or removable cleats have been developed for sports, such as football, soccer, rugby, baseball, and golf.
After a period of use, cleat members on an article of footwear can become worn down. In the past, this would require replacement of the entire shoe. Removable cleats on an article of footwear were developed so that worn down cleat members could be easily removed and replaced with new cleat members. Removable cleat members also allow the user to select varied sizes or lengths of cleat members depending on the playing surface or the user's preference.
Cleat members have been previously developed with a ground-contacting portion on the bottom and a threaded portion on the top. Threaded portions on cleat members have been provided with either a single start thread or multi-start thread.
Single start threads provide a strong connection. However, the high number of turns required to attach and detach the cleat member with a single start thread becomes extremely time consuming. Multi-start threads have a steeper thread angle which enables the cleat member to be attached and detached with less rotation. Additionally, a multi-start thread is deeper cut than a single start thread, making the shear strength of the thread greater, so a shorter thread post can be used. However, known multi-start threaded cleat members may require additional locking mechanisms to prevent accidental loosening or unscrewing of the cleat member from the article of footwear.
Additional locking mechanisms may increase the weight of the cleat member and therefore the overall weight of the article of footwear. When additional locking mechanisms are included, the seal between the cleat member and the sole of an article of footwear may be more susceptible to debris collection, the additional mechanisms may be more susceptible to damage, and the cleat members may be more costly to manufacture.
There exists a need in the art for a cleat member for an article of footwear that provides quick attachment and release with minimal rotation, resistance to accidental loosening, a complete seal from debris, and a lightweight profile.